


In Rhythm

by PhearLap



Category: Transformers
Genre: Alcohol, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 11:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10570230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhearLap/pseuds/PhearLap
Summary: Maybe some of the Decepticons aren't as harsh as they seem, or at least when it's late.





	

Music blares over the crammed building as Grimlock sits, trying to recall what got him into this dreadful situation. Wheeljack had invited Grimlock to hang out, which was a surprise on it's own, but plans changed halfway through. He wasn't sure how, but now he found himself in a club on a Decepticon section of Cybertron. He had heard that the Decepticons had the best clubs, but he was now starting to believe that was a lie. The crowds, the noise, the smell of alcohol, everything made him feel uncomfortable. He considered leaving earlier, but the exit was nowhere insight. He covers his eyes as one of the brightly coloured spotlights rushes past him. He shifts his position, the stool creaking under his weight. There was nothing he could do, nothing he could think of anyways. He wanted to be back with his brothers, not in the disgusting wreck of a hangout. A jab from a wing snaps him back to reality as it rams into his side, the anger that was put into the quick turn of his head was washed away at the sight of the small seeker beside him, hunched over, his wings fluttering rapidly. The bright red eyes stay fixated on the bar ahead, a frown painted onto his dark face. The bartender walks over and the flier gives his order in a deadpan tone. Grimlock begins to stutter "E-excuse me" "hmm?" The seeker looks over, raising a brow, his tired eyes falling upon the large bot, "h-how're you." The seeker roles his eyes "Terrible, this is the last place I'd come for high-grade but my brothers don't want me walking halfway across town to buy some for home." His wings begin to slow down, "what's an autobot like you doing in this run-down joint." The bartender places a glass in front of him, and the bot produces some change from his sunspace. Grimlock shrugs, looking the bot over: a small white and red frame with large hips, his thin arm graced with a Decepticon insignia and a beaten null ray. "I-I'm Grimlock" "I thought they didn't allow dinobots into clubs, but then again this section of cybertron is so broke that they really will do anything for money." He takes a large gulp from the drink, "you don't plan on heading back over do you? It's a little late for that now" Grimlock looks away, embarrassed, "Hey you could come stay at my planet, it only for tonight." The seeker almost smiles. "I never introduced myself did I? I'm Starscream?"


End file.
